


always.

by CASE94FEST



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASE94FEST/pseuds/CASE94FEST
Summary: luhan’s arms are loosely wrapped around sehun’s torso, he thinks, he’s never felt so comfortable before. his best friend’s back might not be his downiest spot... and actually, does sehun even have a downy spot? any squish anywhere? seemingly not… wait… his butt, most likely. definitely his butt.other than that, all sehun has is compact, solid, firmness. stiff gaze, bold words, wide shoulders, tenacious heart. Also dexterity, finesse and grace. all over him, he's got it all. all kinds of virtues, sehun has them. luhan is sure.he has told sehun multiple times now. how his face is the most handsome face he's ever seen in real life, because well, the whole world has seen omar borkan, he doesn't count.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: CASE–94: Drabbles!





	always.

luhan talks a lot, luhan barely shuts up, luhan voices his thoughts, and sehun thought that was one of the things he loved the most about him.

that has changed now. sehun hates it. sehun almost hates luhan but  _ of course _ he doesn't, because he loves him.

sehun loves luhan so much. and luhan doesn't love him back.

with piercing heaviness on his shoulders, sehun gets up from the bed, listening to his best friend's complaints and threats that never go further than “i’m stealing another hoodie from your closet”. he knows luhan will, and he knows he will almost cry at the sight of the tiny man wearing his over-sized cloth. that's why he's on the brink of going back to luhan’s embrace, but then he remembers: that's just another way of suffering. 

either way sehun loses, he thinks, he most likely wasn't meant to win when it comes to luhan.

but then, sehun goes back. he grabs luhan by the waist and lets himself believe it is okay. it is going to be fine. he will enjoy luhan’s warmth, he will not make up stories in his mind.

but it's cruel. it is so cruel when luhan turns around, squeezes sehun's cheeks and giggles like a little kid.

sehun pretends he's asleep just to avoid luhan’s dirty jokes about certain body parts and his contrasting innocent comments about how comfortable sehun's body is.

“sehunnie, your chest so nice to sleep on.” luhan says. “and you smell really good. what cologne do you use?”

sehun rolls his eyes mentally because it was luhan who gifted him that cologne a year ago, that’s the only reason sehun uses it so often.

“your wife will be so lucky to have you for the rest of her life.” luhan lifts himself up a little to nuzzle into sehun’s neck where he falls asleep seconds after, leaving sehun soaked in his unrequited feelings and dizzy with sorrow.

it’s almost midnight when sehun wakes up with a cool breeze running up and down his spine.

“didn’t mean to wake you,” sehun hears at the foot of the bed. luhan is taking one of sehun's hoodies out of his closet and dressing himself with it. it's one of the larger ones.

“don't worry,” he answers.

“i’m going home. see you tomorrow, yeah?”

sehun nods even though he wants to ask luhan to stay.

it is always like this anyway. but sehun lets him go because what would he say? why would he try?

“bye,” sehun mutters before luhan leaves the room.

he hears his steps on the hallway, diffusing each second until luhan reaches the door. opens and closes it in less than a second.

luhan is gone. and sehun stays.

like it’s always been, like it will always be.


End file.
